


You're the One That I Want

by lousolonely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousolonely/pseuds/lousolonely
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	You're the One That I Want

10 years ago...  
"Louis?" I ask, peering around the corner, but he wasn't there. "Louis?!" I nearly shout, tears beginning to form in my eyes. We'd been dreaming of this day all our lives, and yet I haven't since him at all. I make my way through the small tunnel, finding the small room we'd built. Nothing was out of place from the last time I was here. In fact, everything had been organized in their spots. That's when I noticed it, the vintage wrapped gift on the desk with a note lying on top.  
"Harry,  
My mom told me this morning that I'm not going to school today. When I asked why, she responded with "We're going away for a while, pack your things." That's why you're reading this. I didn't show up to school today so like all of the days I don't show up you go to our spot because I go there to (unless I'm sick of course). And once you're finished reading this you'll go to my house and use the spare key to get inside. Minimal things will be missing and no one will be home. There's some stuff in the attic and in my room that I want you to have as a memory of me...of us. I really wish I had more time so I could explain everything and maybe convince my mom for me to stay, but that's not an option. I love you, Haz. I'll see you soon.  
-Louis"

Present Day...  
"Let's see, I've taken up surfing, cooking, baking, running, rock climbing, babysitting, dog walking, pet sitting, dancing- which didn't go so well- skating, skateboarding, bartending, bookkeeping, and being a waiter. I'd say I'm doing your list justice, Lou. Now, what's next-"  
I'm cut off as I bump into someone walking along the sidewalk, just as myself. It's my fault, really. I'm never paying attention to the world around me when reading this stupid list. Except, the list isn't actually stupid. This list is what keeps me going. It's what Louis always wanted to do, so now I'm living his dreams for him. It's a bucket list of all of the things he never got to try, so now, I'm left to fill his shoes.  
"Oi, watch where you're going man." An accented voice shouts at me as he walks away, clearly in a hurry to wherever he's going.  
I know that voice from somewhere. I turn back to see if I can catch a glimpse of the man's face, but he's already gone. I continue on my quick walk back to my beach condo so I can shower and get ready for work, which I'm already late for. I've found that I actually quite enjoy this waiter thing. Sure, sometimes people can be crabby but that comes with every job. I quickly hop in the shower once I get inside my quaint, neutral, basic, tragically sad home. I haven't had the time to decorate or make it homey. No, that's a lie. I have the time to do so but instead I focus on the list. The list is my hobby. It's what I do in all of my spare time. All of my savings are put towards that list. It's my everything. Louis used to be my everything, but he's not here anymore, so now this list is my everything. The list is my Louis. Sure, I don't have many friends because of it. But who needs friends anyway?  
So once I'm done with my shower I get into my simple, basic, and tragically sad uniform that I haven't yet Harryfied and go to work. I arrive half an hour late and my boss already knows why. He's a nice guy, and is very understanding. That doesn't let me off the hook though, because now I have to stay late and do the deep cleaning...again. At this point, it's just part of my hours.  
Like every day, today is long. It's about a half hour before close and no one is here, just boss, chef, and myself. Right when boss is about to close early, the door chimes and a man walks in. The three of us sigh, me setting down my cleaning supplies and grabbing my pen and tiny notebook. I take the order, and after he leaves we close. The next day I visit my friend, Niall, on set for the movie he's in. He's introducing me to the cast and crew and they all seem like such amazing people.  
"This is Zendaya, she's super sweet. That's Perrie, Jennifer, Cole and Dylan, and that's Lewis. Lewis is the lead of the show. He has the most important role, and it works because he is the hottest and most famous actor so everyone loves him. The casting directors made a seriously good choice."  
"Niall, I've told you a million times it's Louis, not Lewis."


End file.
